creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diexilius
Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 19:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the When the Wind Howls page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:43, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:02, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deletion Hey, I deleted your story as I didn't feel it was up to our Quality Standards. I have a variety of issues with it. For example, I dislike the writing style. It's difficult to describe, but it makes your story feel odd/awkward to read and distracts me from the plot itself. On the subject of the plot, it feels sort of forced and rushed. It's just event after event, with no reason for anything to happen. You need to spend more time describing the reasoning behind each thing and what it was like. The narrator doesn't really have any relatable features, so it's difficult to feel any sort of emotional attachment to him. In addition to this, we see know reason for the narrator to want to save his brother, he just does. Some parts are extremely unclear, for example, the ending. The whole thing needs more description for readers to understand what you mean by certain parts. The tense you are writing in is all over the place. One minute you'll be talking in the present tense, next you'll be talking in the past. The punctuation is wrong on multiple occasions, especially around speech. Sorry about the poor quality of this review, I'm kind of busy right now. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:03, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:A trial in heaven Hi diexilius,thanks for your review on my story,A trial in heaven.I didn`t even notice all of those plot holes,like peter`s father dying when peter was seven and then banishing him from the house at 16.I will have to revise the story completely before re-uploading it.You also said that you felt like the protoanist was too hate-able,becuase of the fact that he steals from people and does not care.I didn`t mean for it to be like that.I meant for him to really deep down,feel guilty for his actions.But the temptation was too strong.He also wanted to stick with kevin,his best friend.But going over the story,I see how you got that impression.But the problem is that I can`t take out him being a thief completely,becuase that is a major part of the story.Do you know any ways I can make him seem less like a greedy person?I would really appreciate a response,thanks again.Electrolord (talk) 03:17, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm so glad you liked my story The Gym Teacher I just wanted to let you know that I have a story nominated for Pasta of The Month right now Nightingale. It is rather tame compared to my other work; it is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whorehouse. But I put a lot of research and love into it. Check it out if you get a chance. Catch you later, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:51, June 11, 2015 (UTC) This is NOT a contest part 2 Hey, I started a story about Mr Dupin, I'd love to see where you can take it. It's in a blog called This is NOT a contest part 2. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Dupin Files I guess it's over because it is no longer in the popular blogs so no one is going to see it and contribute. And, bro, of course it wasn't because of your contribution (which wasn't annoying at all). Thank you so much for adding to the story, I only wish more writers had chimed in. This is the second blog I have written like this, the first was the Cliche Pasta blog, where I started a story called The New Laptop and tried to get everyone to use all the worst creepypasta cliches but still write well and be as creative as possible. A lot more writers responded to that one (though it did eventually kind of peter out and devolve into silliness). Maybe people felt too shy to respond to this one because we were talking about well known members and administrators. I love the concept of exercising our writing skills by collaborating in this informal and goofy manner, where everyone is free to write what they want and take it anywhere they please. It was fun while it lasted, thanks so much for your contribution! Maybe I'll write another one in the future. If you ever decide to start one, message me and I'll be sure to contribute. Oh, yeah, what happened to your Vlad the Impaler story? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:02, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, buddy, I just posted my entry in the Demon/Devil contest The Number of Darkness. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:27, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re Lawyer That was fucking funny as shit. Good one, bro. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:22, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Seasons Greetings, my friend! I trolled the ancient yule time carol: A Noel in Black. I think you're going to like it. Happy holidays! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:11, December 17, 2015 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey buddy! Happy New Year! I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:42, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Lel Yeah, yeah, sure. Why not? I'll work on it, mate. Don't be too shy. RuckusQuantum 13:35, April 8, 2016 (UTC) You can thank me later ;) RuckusQuantum 14:04, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thank you for the kind words. Yeah, I hope everything gets straightened out soon and I can get back to helping out a bit more around here. I've actually had a few stories on here but I tend to put them up and then take them down because I usually don't care much for what I write. If I remember correctly, you're one of the few that actually read my misanthropic monologue, so thanks for that (I know it was a bit out there). I may put it back up some day, who knows. Anyway, if you ever need anything, my talk page is always open. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 18:50, April 10, 2016 (UTC) RE Wat Up? Hey there, good buddy. Not too much is up. Thanks for asking. I'm glad you liked Bubblegum Cigarettes. I guess that's my version of a tender coming of age story. He-he-he. That and The Gym Teacher. Well, it's a beautiful spring and we've been working hard. The sweet peas and cabbage are ready for harvest, the lilacs and roses are all in bloom, bees are buzzing, birds are chirping, the hills are a shimmering green, and I'm just imagining that first ripe tomato of summer as I dig into the fresh tilled earth: black, crumbly, and crawling with worms. Ah, makes you want to go out in the garden and have a good old fashioned blood orgy, I tell 'ya. I'm reading Louise Erdrich's newest novel LaRose and writing a review for it. I'll send you a link to the review when it's up. How have you been? Read any good books? Seen any good movies? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:01, May 23, 2016 (UTC) I know what you mean about Hellraiser. It just doesn't seem to stand the test of time and gets cheesier and cheesier as time slips by. My favorite classic horror movies are The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (a true work of art), Wes Craven's The Hills Have Eyes (as disturbing and horrific as it was forty years ago), Slither (a fun romp that manages to touch upon nearly all genres of horror), An American Werewolf in London, John Carpenter's The Thing, The Howling, House of a Thousand Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. What do you think of these gore soaked gems? Hey, buddy, that book review I was telling you about just got published. Here's the link if you want to check it out: Book Review: LaRose by Louise Erdrich. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:16, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Important update regarding Tiololo I know you're waiting for news about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:35, July 4, 2016 (UTC) You Snooze, You Looze Can't sleep on Dupin. He's been dreaming of destroying the earth since he was a wee lad. I've had the same dream, but mine is much more slow and painful. Jay Ten (talk) 18:54, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, man, just when you add the M4R template. If it's not 100% deletable, then the M4R is the way to go; but when they look like the ones you just witnessed, it's fine to just add the tag. It's better to use the delete template - - because that will add the big red box at the top and make sure someone doesn't overlook the category you added and then add the delete template as well (add it before the first word of the story). It's never a bad idea to put "Delete" in the edit summary so we can see it in the feed, even though we usually check every edit anyway. That will help make sure we don't overlook it. Thanks for helping out. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:38, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: RA Issues Actually the issue you're seeing is the result of this asshole (God, how I hate him) who's running a batch delete program to remove a lot of the unused photos (like three hundred exact images of JtK) that are on the wiki. Unfortunately as the RA can only show 500+ edits, it has a bit of a meltdown when a program is run which deletes around 2000 over the span of a couple of hours. Unfortunately this problem with the RA feed is going to continue until I clean up the unused files (up to June 2014) so you may want to switch to the wiki skin from the mono skin if it's too bothersome looking for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:27, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :Look around above the feed for where it says "Hide Logs" and click that. That will hide the deletion log and everything else will go back to normal. You can also view the wiki activity rather than recent changes if you prefer that. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:46, September 1, 2016 (UTC) ::It just hit me that you may be talking about the "wiki activity" not working properly. That really shouldn't be bothered by what Empy is doing, but you can go to recent changes and do what I mentioned above about clicking the "Hide Logs" button. ::Jay Ten (talk) 21:48, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :::That sumbitch might already be stoned... I'm finished with the batch deletes for today (the list of unused files replenishes every day in the morning when the caches are cleared) so the feed should go back to normal soon, but I want to have a good portion of those unused files taken care of before I step out as I headed up this clean-up a few weeks ago and don't want to leave it for another admin to have to take care of. Hope you understand. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:49, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Well, man, I was just thinking about that today. I might start asking around and try to gauge interest. It's definitely something I think we should consider. I'm also trying to think of something else to do for that month. I'll let you know as soon as any decisions are made. I'd go ahead and start practicing your braille just to be safe. If we do have one, would you be interested in participating or judging? Jay Ten (talk) 22:59, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Lol. All right, man. I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out, but if we do go ahead with it you will definitely be one of the judges. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:17, September 6, 2016 (UTC) You know that's reich Thanks, job hunting but popping on the site every now-andthen to make sure the site's doing fine under Jay and Underscore's iron fists. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:49, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the head's up. I didn't realize it was an old post and have removed my reply because, unless the story was new, there was really no point ChristianWallis (talk) 16:14, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Diexilius It's great to have a servant supporter such as yourself under my command by my side. Thanks for the support. It's much appreciated. :Don't worry about it, a deal is a deal. I will burn the place down, you will do unholy things to the corpses and I will watch you for my own pleasure. :Are you sure this is not a jailable offense? I don't know if I believe you anymore. MrDupin (talk) 15:03, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, gotcha. I'll keep that in mind in my future endeavors. MrDupin (talk) 15:20, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::God, you are fast. Keep it up and you'll quickly rise up the tyranny ladder. :::I think the feeling of the first deletion is similar to holding your firstborn son. I really think I'm a proper dark overlord now. MrDupin (talk) 21:21, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Fingers crossed Dix. I know I have to work hard for it. I'll stay humble and I'll put the extra hours in. MrDupin (talk) 21:38, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: That video is really impressive. The image of the angel with halves of a pig (I think) as wings was incredible. I've been aware of the band, but never listened to them much. I've always struggled with death/black metal because I can't understand the words and a lot of it sounds the same to me because of the way they all growl rather than sing or scream. I respect the genre, a lot of the music itself is great, but I personally have never been able to get into it. I appreciate the video; it's worth watching even without the music. Is there a similar band where the lyrics are more easily understood? My research on those genres isn't extensive. Something maybe between, say, Slipknot and Behemoth? Jay Ten (talk) 17:43, September 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: By-User You are right, I fixed it. Thanks for catching it. MrDupin (talk) 19:56, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Creepy Question Hey, happy to answer your questions. They're lovely dogs who take up a lot of my life. As you asked this I was outside scrubbing one down for rolling in fox shit. Why she did this I just don't know, but clearly it held some appeal. As you might imagine they do take a lot of effort and have a large impact on my life. German shepherds are amazing dogs who really don't deserve a reputation for aggression. The young bitch is called Franny and is all black. I don't really train her much because she's sensitive to my expressions and my routine and listens carefully to my tone of voice. She won't even chase a rabbit if I don't let her. Nonetheless she is absolutely ball obsessed.She's bred for a full working day and you can feel it. I have yet to tire her out despite a routine of half hour walk in the morning, hour and a half walk at lunch, half hour run in the evening, and another half hour of fetch every day. Despite this she sticks to a reliable routine and is relatively peaceful, and very healthy. She isn't a massive impact on my life as I do enjoy walking as an exercise so that requirement just blends in with my own. As for the husky the biggest thing with him is he can not ever ''be off leash. We need a six foot fence with concrete buried three foot into the ground. I cannot overemphasise how much work it takes to stop these guys from escaping. Despite this he's a calm and friendly creature who wants to make friends with everything. His escape attempts usually lead him to a set of nearby stables where he tries to play with our neighbour's ponies. He is a relatively active dog (he could happily walk for six hours) but he's also a calm personality who blends into the furniture. When he's not outside he's curled up by my feet for as long as I'm there. The biggest things to bear in mind for huskies is their need for daily walking, high fences, long and very powerful leashes, a deep well of patience for training (they love to pull) and a tolerance for dog hair because they moult like crazy. Hope this overly long response helps answer your questions XD (sorry for rambling) ChristianWallis (talk) 18:28, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: No problem. I'll definitely check it out. Might be a day or two, but I will. I've actually been meaning to read it but keep getting sidetracked. Jay Ten (talk) 20:38, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Psst Thanks for pointing that out, I type these into a word doc as I'm watching and sometimes it doesn't take. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:23, October 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Featured Author Yeah, I'm keeping tabs on him, he has produced some top-notch work. He is definitely on the list to get featured. In the next couple months, if all goes well, we'll get him on the front page. Thanks for the suggestion. MrDupin (talk) 13:10, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Although I am an old geezer, I'm actually not old enough on the wiki to have experienced the article listing system you're referring to. Apparently users had to manually add the title of their story to a list rather than the automatic system we have now which adds them to the listing based on categories. I'm not sure if that's exactly right, but I think it's something along those lines. And there certainly was more drama, even in my earlier days. I think the place was inundated by middle school aged users in the first couple years as the genre really took off, but their numbers have slowly dwindled as quality standards increased and nonsense became less tolerated. From what I can tell, by the time I got here it had calmed down drastically, but there was still much more drama than there is now. The chat had a lot to do with it, which I wish wasn't the case because I actually liked having it, but people simply wouldn't behave even halfway reasonably. The solid group of regulars helps keep everything calmer around here now. People are also starting to take this place and the genre more seriously now with people getting published and tv shows/films being made from some of the stories. I personally loathe drama, to the point I often won't even respond to it. And I don't even know what the word "reputation" means. Jay Ten (talk) 17:48, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: I wrote a blog about it explaining my reasoning. I really don't think it would be fair to be trying to figure out my next move, job hunt, look at education paths, actually write a story once in a while, etc. and neglecting my job here. I figured if I stepped down, it would give other possible admins an opportunity to step up. (If you look at the old deletion logs, I handled a majority of the deletions as I had notifications set up to buzz me on every new story and edit.) Maybe one day once I've found more solid ground for my feet, I'll think about re-applying, but as of now, I don't think it would be fair as I could go awol at anytime here for a few days or a week. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:32, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for catching that, sometimes I mix up the format after switching from Facebook to the CPW. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:33, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Novels I think you mean, 'ah fuck, Empy posted another one of his novels'. Regardless, when you get the time, try to give it a read and let me know if there's anything I can improve on (I was tempted to look up images of trypohobia, but most would probably violate the site rules despite being fabricated). Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:31, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Crappy Happy Birthday! Don't drink too much vodka. Or maybe do, it's really up to you. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 12:58, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy it and don't find Jay lying in wait under your bed --ChristianWallis (talk) 14:12, October 26, 2016 (UTC) FIRE A little bit of fire is to be expected, I admit that. More than anything, it spices things up. MrDupin (talk) 20:19, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Respectable, respectable. :I can't think of a comeback, so you can consider yourself the winner of this duel. I'll be back though, rest assured. :They told me I needed to up my pun game (or, should I say, du-pun game?), but I didn't listen. MrDupin (talk) 20:27, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Costume Contest Hey, so the submissions for the contest have been closed and we're ready to begin voting. Feel free to leave a comment in the thread or on my talk page with your vote for the costume contest. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:42, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Series Hey, thanks for the heads up. I just asked one of the admins to sort it out for me because it's a protected page now. Hopefully that'll introduce some more traffic to the sequel as well; that was a great recommendation, thanks! ChristianWallis (talk) 16:10, November 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: How's it hanging It's hanging low and to the left, lol. I've been good, thanks for asking, buddy. Yeah, really busy. The Halloween franchise? Well, I think John Carpenter really tapped into something deep when he made the first film in 1978. The slasher bent on punishing sexually active teenagers. The opening sequence to that film is still incredibly powerful: the little boy in the clown costume, butchering his naked sister. Very Oedipal. I also love how we see it not only through his eyes, but literally through his mask. The fact that people are still talking about the film today definitely says something. The music itself is so iconic and legendary. Really love that keyboard riff, so fucking spooky! I recently read ''American Psycho author Brett Easton Ellis say that the third film--''Season of the Witch''--which has nothing to do with Micheal Myers, really freaked him out as a kid when all the snakes and spiders come out of the masks. I suppose nostalgia is an important part of the franchise. Honestly, though, while I loved the slasher genre as a kid, today its lack of narrative complexity and character development don't sit well with me. Basically just campy and exploitative. Especially when compared to the earlier works of Wes Craven and other horror films from the seventies like The Omen and The Exorcist. I loved the direction Rob Zombie took his remakes. So much deeper and more perplexing. Making Micheal Myers' mom a stripper was a genius move. While panned by fans and critics, I really loved his version of Halloween II. What are your thoughts on the franchise? Read any good books lately? Oh, I just noticed a typo on your user page, you misspelled "hiding" as "hidding." Don't know whether you intended that or not. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:39, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping me in the Creepypasta Wiki Costume Contest by being a judge and mediating on the thread and keeping the conversation going. Here is a page where you can view the entries and the list of judges. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:58, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Because it is. Jay Ten (talk) 12:25, November 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Blogicle Taken care of, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 17:40, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Talk page Snipped, at your request. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 07:57, November 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Anarchism yes i haev been struck wit de retardation nd i dont no wat to do plz halp. It's just me attempting to try and market my story a little better to be completely honest. The message I left on the showcase is more likely to get peoples attention over "Here is my new story I hope you like it" like most people say. Not to mention I also did it for the lolz. And as for 10/10 ratings; I have so many stories I'd love to give a 10/10. Honestly I hate ratings, and I don't know why I began to use them, especially in writing. I do regret that decision if I am completely honest with myself. I think my reviews are pretty decent and that a number can detract from what my real comments were. When I began rating stories I done so from a critical point of view rather than a personal point of view. Think about IMDb for example. There are many movies that I'd give a 10/10, but the overall rating might only be an 8.4/10. I try to rate my stories from the harsh side because in reality nothing is perfect and nobody is going to write a story that will recieve all-round 10/10 and critical acclaim from every human being who comes across it. Plus, I think the 8.4/10 in a world where 9+ is near impossible is alot more meaningful than a 10/10. Everyone is a monster to someone. 14:16, November 17, 2016 (UTC) --- Believe it or not I have actually seen an example where someone (I think it was Empy) gave a detailed review on the writers workshop, only to have the reply be: Do you think you could rate my story out of ten so I know how good it is? Oh well... And I think you are right. I'm going to stop giving out ratings because, well, I don't like them. As you said alot of other people think the same way. In saying that, is there a story of yours you'd like a review on? Everyone is a monster to someone. 01:00, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Bull Sucking Galore You are right, a bull one is always better. I should archive it, but I can't be buggered right now. MrDupin (talk) 13:31, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey, I applied it mainly because it's already applied to the prior entry, The Shimmering Tree. I have no investment in which specific categories are applied to my stories so if you'd like remove it I just thought I'd add it because it is indeed weird and struggles to fit into any of the other categories except for 'science' ChristianWallis (talk) 17:10, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Civil War When you have multiple personalities, they don't always get along. Jay Ten (talk) 17:42, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :I believe it was my great grandfather who said, "Sic semper tyrannis," and I'm just carrying out his legacy (I think that's what the Latin meant for me to do). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:13, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Welp, history has been pretty divided on what Booth actually meant with those words (not really). Can I ask what's your native language? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:29, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :::With that kinda history, I wouldn't be surprised. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:37, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Evidence Suggests... ...that you're correct. Darwin would be proud. One of these days I'm gonna facepalm my head clean off my neck. Hopefully evolution realizes its mistake and lets human vestigiality rapidly accelerate, returning us back to the single-celled bastards we were meant to be. Jay Ten (talk) 15:00, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Lmao. That commercial is... well, I'm not really sure (reminds me of this guy). As for scary tv shows, I can't say I have an opinion on which one is the scariest. There are some pretty good new ones like Penny Dreadfull. Supernatural is supposed to be pretty good, but I haven't started watching it yet (it's been on for like ten years). I tend to lose interest in a series really quick these days. I see no reason why we can't start our own bull-focused horror series. I'm fairly certain no one else has tried it. :Jay Ten (talk) 16:17, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I just listened to "Stranded" and "Born in Winter" and they sound pretty good so far. I'm gonna check out some of their other songs. Thanks for the suggestion. I would try suggesting something to you, but I get the feeling you would already be familiar with pretty much anyone I brought up. Here's my YouTube playlist if you wanna look it over and see if there's anything you're not familiar with. I don't listen to much that isn't on that list. ::Jay Ten (talk) 23:32, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I actually listened to them quite a bit in college, but somehow they got filtered out. I'll definitely check out those songs you mentioned. Thanks again for the suggestions. Check out this song. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. Jay Ten (talk) 14:13, November 25, 2016 (UTC)